La légende du loup blanc aux yeux d'améthyste
by Shirotsuki27
Summary: Connaissez vous la légende du loup blanc aux yeux d'améthystes ? Non ?, alors laissez votre curiosité vous prendre et venez lire cette histoire aussi surprenante qu'irréaliste. Laisser la magie et le surnaturel envahir votre esprit. Couple principal: Ichigo x Rukia Couple secondaire: Toshiro x Karin C'est ma première fanfic et la toute première histoire que j'écris.


_**Chapitre 1: Flash back**_

\- Dit moi petite sœur, connais tu la légende du loup blanc aux yeux d'améthystes ? Demande une jeune femme aux courts cheveux brun, à la petite fille coucher dans son lit.

C'est une jeune femme âgée de vingt ans, possédant un caractère doux et d'une gentillesse incomparable.  
Un visage en forme de cœur, des traits fins qui accentuent sa part de douceur, des yeux en amende et d'un bleu nuit unique.

Ces deux personnes se trouvaient dans une petite chambre, actuellement éclairer d'une lampe de chevet poser sur une petite table de nuit de couleur blanc.

Dans cette pièce éclairer d'une faible luminosité, on pouvait distinguer une commode en face du lit de la fillette, ainsi qu'un petit bureau, tout deux de la même couleur que la table de nuit. Il y avait aussi une petite étagère en bois, malheureusement avec le faible éclairage, on ne pouvait pas distinguer de quel essence de bois on c'était servie pour la fabriquer.  
Sur cette étagère, il y avait des livres, sans doute servaient-ils à l'aînée pour la lecture du soir de la petite.

Cette dernière se mit d'ailleurs à répondre à la question de sa sœur.

\- Non, qu'est ce que ça raconte ?

\- La légende explique que ce loup naît tout les mille ans; son rôle est de maintenir la paix entre le peuple des vampires et le notre, les loups-garous.  
On raconte aussi que ce loup est spécial par rapport aux autres, car non seulement, son âme sœur se trouverait parmi les vampires.  
Mais, il où elle peut aussi, comparer aux autres loups-garous qui ne le peuvent pas, faire apparaître sous forme humaine, ses oreilles et sa queue de loup en fonction de son humeur.  
Par exemple, quand il où elle est gêné, ses oreilles sont baissés, non pas derrière les oreilles, ça c'est pour montrer son mécontentement ou sa colère, mais sur les côtés de sa tête, explique l'aînée à la plus petite, émerveillée par son récit.

\- Dit moi Hisana, c'est quand qu'il vont apparaître tout les deux ?, et pourquoi cet ou cette âme sœur se trouve chez les vampires et pas chez les loups ? Questionne la fillette avec des étoiles dans ses yeux d'un bleu aussi profond, que le fond des océans.

\- Calme toi Rukia, sourit la fameuse Hisana, d'abord sache que le loup blanc et son âme sœur ont déjà réincarner, il y a cinq ans dans deux bébés.  
Ensuite pour ta deuxième question, rien de plus simple, cet union entre ce fameux loup et ce fameux vampire sert à maintenir la paix et l'équilibre entre nos deux peuples, reprend-elle avec patience et gentillesse.

\- Si ils se sont déjà réincarner, ils sont où alors ? Réfléchit Rukia, un doigt poser sur son menton, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Pour le loup blanc, on le sait tous parmi les nôtres, mais en ce qui concerne son âme sœur, on l'ignore, se sera à lui ou à elle de le découvrir.

\- Et c'est qui la réincarnation du loup ?

\- Rukia, à ton avis pourquoi, j'ai pris la peine de t'expliquer tout ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, sans doute pour me raconter une histoire que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Non, petite sœur, cette réincarnation, dont je te parle depuis tout à l'heure, c'est toi.  
Si ta chambre à une majorité de blanc, ce n'est pas pour rien, cela fait référence, à la fois, à la couleur de ta fourrure, mais c'est aussi un signe de pureté.

\- Quoi !?, et pourquoi on ne m'a rien dit avant ? Demande la cadette

\- Tu étais beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre l'importance de ton rôle, celui que tu dois assurer dans ce monde, répond Hisana avec une tristesse peinte dans son regard.  
Maintenant que tu as cinq ans, tu te dois d'assumer cette mission qui est la tienne, même si j'aurais préférer que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que toi.  
Mais ce qui est fait et fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière et changer aussi facilement, ce destin qui est désormais le tien.  
Maintenant que je t'ai révélé le principal, au dodo, il est tard.  
Dort bien, petite sœur, je t'aime, termine t-elle en embrassant le front de la petite et de quitter la pièce.  
Dans le couloir, on pouvait distinguer une grande et fine silhouette, celle d'un homme, on ne pouvait remarquer que ses cheveux long et brun, ainsi que son regard d'un gris profond et perçant avec la faible luminosité offert par la lampe.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi grande sœur, je t'aime aussi, et sache juste une chose avant que tu quittes ma chambre.

Hisana se retourna et écouta.

Qu'importe ce destin qui est le mien, je l'accepte et l'assume avec fierté, reprend Rukia avec un regard mélangeant détermination et défi.

« Si j'avais su à ce moment là, que c'était la dernière fois que je parlais à Hisana avant des années, je l'aurais retenus plus longtemps pour profiter un maximum de sa présence.»


End file.
